grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zero
file #12 Zero Zephryum This is the official English version of Zero's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319711906 X Zero Zephyrum Age: Unknown Origin: Elyos Affiliates: - Height: 180cm Blood Type: '''Unknown '''Birthday: December 9th (Sagittarius) Hobby: Talking with Grandark Likes: Quiet place Dislikes: Noisy places Weak point: Lack of presence Zero was a creature created to handle the Great Wizard's Oz Pone Max Reinhardt's magic sword and masterpiece, Grandark. During the wars against the ancient demons, Duel lost all reasoning and began to destroy both friend and foe. Great Wizard Oz Pone Max Reinhardt, who had barely survived the battle, devoting his life to create the magical sword, Grandark, that would rival Duel's magical sword, Eclipse. However, Oz could not control Grandark's strong ego and instead went about creating a new body that could wield the sword. The creatures that Oz had created for Grandark, were created from the souls of the ancient demons and were the strongest warrioers ever created. Of the creatures that Oz had created, Zero was considered a failure. The extremists had been eyeing Oz's creations as a way to increase their position of power in Elyos and decided to invade Oz's base to get their hands on Grandark and the powerful creatures. Oz quickly gave Zero the magical sword and let him escape with Grandark. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 07:58, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Release date in NAGC So , just asking but , when do you guys zero and the grandchase chaos update will be patched to NAGC? I am putting my bet on June , 2011 GrandChaseRyan 08:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :That kind of release date is a little too far... I'd say around February or May. Shadowblade777 08:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :They did say it a revamp of the whole grandchase , and probably with new dialogue and stuff , translation will probably take a long time.GrandChaseRyan 08:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, I believe they're going in a special order: :- Hero Dunegon 2 (Just released) :-Filler :-(Maybe) Filler :-Chaos Teaser :-(Maybe) Filler :-(Just maybe, not likely) Filler :-Chaos/Zero. :I'm not sure they're going to have THAT many fillers, but translation takes a while, so they might. :Expect it in the next month and a few weeks. I agree with the mass fillers. Not long ago, there were like 5 before The Crucible came. Btw, were missing Ellia Revamp, so WE CANNOT go to Chaos just yet. Shadowblade777 01:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Quote Perhaps it just my fail hearing but , I heard "Am I suppose to keep on fighting now?" instead of "Am I supposed to give up fighting now?" GrandChaseRyan 10:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, I also think that its "Will I find what I seek today?" http://i74.photobucket.com/albums/i241/benjyg1/gecko-2.gif [[User:GW-Gecko|'Gecko']] (Talk| ) 22:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::(Shrug) Its kind of hard to decode. Like one time, everyone on the forums thought Muse's "Just stay down" was "Kiss me now!". Shadowblade777 00:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) the strongest characters hey i just noticed anyone in the grand chase is weaker than Void aside from zero dio and ley thats kinda lame most AP characters are probably weak. I don't know but oh well. Rag3 Infern0 05:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Name hey just noting this, when i unlocked zero it said as a quote "i am zero zephyrius" or something close to that. i'm pretty sure that's zero's last name. someone may want to edit that it's known now. unless that's a known translation error. :You don't have any proof. Next time, get a screenshot and post it here. Shadowblade777 06:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Zero as Ronan's Master? I noticed in a picture that Ronan's so-called Master Has a similar appearance with Zero. What do you think? :I would say it's just a coincidence in terms of similar appearances. There's no way Zero is Ronan's master. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Well I think Oz Reanimate Ronan's Master and created Zero. I guessCboy123 07:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Kapan yaaa...3 Job baru itu keluar di Grand Chase Indonesia??? Zero's 4th job Does anyone know when Zero's 4th job will be availible in America? Mercielago (talk) 18:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know this is old, but... around 2 weeks from now. His pre-event's coming out tomorrow. Trialtest747 (talk) 21:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) "Unknown Mysterious Power" As stated in his description. It was himself all this time? Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Wait, please explain here? Trialtest747 (talk) 15:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Creation? So... was Zero a dead Ancient Demon, who was revived by Oz or a dead and super cool elf warrior with an Ancient Demon Core implanted inside of him? Trialtest747 (talk) 22:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) The first one. He is a revived/Artificial Ancient Demon made to control/wield Grandark. Grandark is the one with the Soul of some demon. Also, most, if not all, demon have some sort of demon core inside of them, which Zero uses to advance to Advancer. (Sorry for the long rant) Oxytal (talk)